


3:42 AM

by OhNoCows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Late at Night, Married Life, Romance, Sleep, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: Moments like this, where there was a nice, summer beach breeze blowing in from the open window of their bedroom, where the one person she loved more than anything in the world was lightly snoring and mumbling in her sleep next to her in her arms, where everything was still and calm and the only sounds were those of the ocean waves crashing on the beach outside; these were the moments Sapphire lived for.





	3:42 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Super super short fluff piece, but something that's been in my head for a while. Plus who couldn't use more Rupphire in their lives?

Sapphire yawned and opened her eyes. What time was it? She turned her head to take a bleary look at the clock in the room and read 3:42 AM. Feeling relieved that she still had a few hours before she had to get up, she went to change positions to go back to sleep but stopped all movement when she realized that she’d be disturbing the sleep of someone else if she continued. Wrapped around her was Ruby, still sound asleep and snuggled up to her as close as she could possibly get.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to fall asleep intertwined with each other. Every night when they went to bed, it didn’t matter whether just sleep was on their minds or something else, they always ended up cuddling with one another throughout the night. They’d grown rather accustomed to having the other person pressed so closely to them, and anything going against that normality left them and their bed feeling cold and empty.

Sapphire’s eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness as she looked around their bedroom and back to the sleeping women next to her. She studied Ruby’s face as she slept. Adorable. She had a bit of baby face, despite both of them nearing thirty, with long eyelashes and a cute button nose; her pink lips were slightly parted and her freckled cheeks were tinged with a soft blush. She was laying on her right arm that wasn’t wrapped around Sapphire’s torso and had kicked off most of the blankets she’d started off with when they first fell asleep. Typical Ruby. Her poor wife’s body temperature would get so high sometimes she could hardly stand to have more than a sheet covering her. Her black tank top she was sleeping in was scrunched up a bit so that her tummy was peeking out and she was wearing pajama short-shorts with little stars on them.

Sapphire slowly and carefully shifted from laying on her back onto her left side, propping herself up to face Ruby and lightly tracing her fingers up Ruby’s side from her hips to her shoulders. Just when she thought she couldn’t adore this woman any more than she already did, she would have moments like this where she’d be proven wrong. Moments like this where there was a nice, summer beach breeze blowing in from the open window of their bedroom, where the one person she loved more than anything in the world was lightly snoring and mumbling in her sleep next to her in her arms, where everything was still and calm and the only sounds were those of the ocean waves crashing on the beach outside; these were the moments Sapphire lived for.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been staring before she was broken out of her trance when Ruby began stirring beside her. She instantly stopped her hand where it was on her lover’s thigh and held her breath, hoping that she was just going to be switching positions in her sleep.

“Mmm, Sapph?” Ruby slurred out sleepily. “You ‘wake, babe?”

No such luck. 

“Yeah,” Sapphire whispered back, “I’m sorry I woke you up, love.” She started gently running her fingers through Ruby’s hair and massaging her head to lull her back to sleep. That normally did the trick.

Ruby’s eyes fluttered open for a brief moment and when she saw Sapphire’s face she smiled her usual dopey smile and closed them again, sighing. “Isss ‘kay.”

Sapphire held back a giggle at how out of it and sleepy Ruby was. She started to place soft kisses on her cheeks before pulling back to look at her love again. She traced her thumb along Ruby’s bottom lip and leaned in to capture it in one final, light kiss.

Ruby sighed and pulled Sapphire even closer to her until their bodies were pressed flush together, burying her face in her chest and intertwining their legs as Sapphire laid her head back on her own pillow.

“I love you.” Sapphire whispered as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends!
> 
> Much Love,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
